Currently, the automotive industry has been making tremendous efforts to provide multifunctional parts as well as to reduce the number of assembly parts.
In conventional vehicles, composite sheet metal components used as body panels for car bodies, for example, car doors or tailgates, are generally configured as lightweight parts primarily to protect vehicle occupants. Typically, the conventional composite sheet metal components do not provide an integrated function, such as a switch, within the composite sheet metal components.
Consequently, there is a need to integrate further functional components within the composite sheet metal components such that a reduction of numbers of components in a vehicle can be inter alia realized.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a composite sheet metal component that has inter alia a supporting, protecting as well as a functional property and is easily fully integrated as a body panel of a car. The composite sheet metal component for the body panel can be manufactured with conventional manufacturing processes for composite sheet metal components.